BH7: The Reason Why
by Shadowwashere
Summary: This is what happens when my friend doesn't update her story and we end up roleplaying. Skylar, her OC is attacked by me as Shadow with all powers bestowed upon me by an upcoming story. An all-out battle insures and the city might be destroyed in the process. Come read what happens when I roleplay with a friend.


So...my friend has a Wattpad account. And on it is a Big Hero 6 fanfic. One night we were bored and started to role-play as our respective character, (you'll be seeing a little of me as Shadow and another friend aka Kurai.) and this happened, so please enjoy the craziness that is BH7: The Reason Why.

Katherine's Story, BH7 (Where her OC Skylar may be found) : story/27789801-big-hero-7-fanfic-sequel-to-big-hero-6

* * *

A long time ago, okay maybe not so long ago, there were two author gods….er goddesses. One author god was named Katherine, the other was named Kacie. The two were opposites, Kacie being dark and slightly insane, while Katherine was brightness defined. Yet, they were still friends...until one day...Katherine had not been able to release a new chapter of her story BH7 (Big Hero 7). A few weeks ago they had an agreement, Katherine was unable to release her chapter, or haven't finished her chapter yet, Kacie had the right to kill her. Kacie agreed, and in return Katherine was going to kill her if she did not publish the 6th chapter of her BRS story by Thursday. Time passed and Kacie came back to kill Katherine for not completing her agreement.

"TRY AND KILL ME, SUCKAH! I'll do what my OC, Skylar does! DRAGON SHIELD!" yelled Katherine trying to keep Kacie away from her.

"You know, I have a OC, too. Her name is Shadow. She can teleport. I can just do what she does and teleport inside your shield." Kacie said. Katherine tossed the shield far away with a bomb inside. Kacie just teleported out and then teleported to Katherine.

"Morphix Staff!" Kacie summoned flames and shot them at Katherine. Katherine twirled her staff and blocked the flames. Kacie summoned her double swords and lunged, stopping Katherine's staff. Katherine retaliated with a fire attack, "Spreading Flames!"

In a field just outside San Fransokyo….

The flames brush pass by, "I'm immune to fire, remember? I'm half demon and have flame powers." said Shadow.

"LIGHT OF A THOUSAND SUNS!" Numerous globes of light appear around Shadow and start to blast her with light.

"Shadow Shield!" Shadow slammed her fingers down into the ground, a shield of shadows forming.

"Golden Vine Grab!" Golden weeds grew out of the ground and encased Shadow in net of strong vines.

"Pyro!" Shadow summoned flames and burned the vines away, freeing herself.

"Sonic Scream!" Skylar let out a high pitch scream of purple sound waves to stun Shadow.

Shadow summoned a portal and teleported away, "My turn to go on the offensive!"

Skylar keeps on blasting her attack, "Stay still!"

"Shadowburst!" She slammed her two swords in the ground and sent out a wave of black energy, obliterating everything ten feet around her.

"Neon Splice!" A shield of green energy rose up and blocked Shadow's attack. Shadow rushed at Skylar, while she was behind the shield. The shield disappeared and Shadow swung her swords at Skylar. Skylar dodges just in time, narrowly missing death by beheading. Skylar backflips and attacks Shadow with a kick, "Morphix Kick!" Pink light enveloped her leg as she kicked Shadow in the stomach. Shadow flew sideways and landed, leaving behind a huge crater. Shadow got up, panting slightly. "Had enough yet, Shadow?" Skylar taunted.

"Nope." Her hands started to give off black sparks with a blue outline that soon spread to the rest of her body, "Heal." The healing sparks crackled and jumped as Shadow's wounds closed up, leaving her looking like she had before they started to fight. She charged at Skylar.

"Dragon's Embrace!" A huge red shield surrounds Skylar. Black and orange outlined sparks appear around Shadow's hands as she prepares to blast the shield. She combines the two and a huge blast of fire and shadow hits the shield. The shield wavered slightly and almost gave out, but soon stabilized. Skylar let the shield go.

Shadow stood ten feet away from her and doubled over, groaning. "Oh, no...used...up too...much mana…" She gasped feeling her mind fall apart and shatter. A smirk appeared on her face and she straightened, a red line spreading from her midriff, leaving behind altered clothes. The long coat she wore was gone, replaced by a black short cloak that she promptly removed. Her hands and lower arms were covered in a gauntlet, and her boots were covered in armor. The whites of her eye turned black and the iris remained blue, the pupil turned red. "Time to die." She started to giggle, and summoned her jagged broadsword.

"Bring it! Dragon Spirit!" A golden dragon spirit appears over Skylar and roars at Shadow.

Shadow smirked turned into a sadistic smile, "Is that all you've got?"

Skylar narrows her eyes, "Raging Fire!" The spirit let out another roar, sending a blast of golden flames at Shadow.

Shadow deflects and starts to laugh, "My turn." She said with a malicious smile.

Skylar summons flames and starts to blast Shadow over and over, putting more and more power into each hit. "I'm...not...giving...up!"

Shadow blasts flames right back at her, the two forces meeting in midair, the two keeping a steady ray of flames against each other, "My fire isn't any old fire, It's Hellfire! The hottest flames in the multiverse! It's one of the most destructive things in this dimension."

"Dragon Fire is no ordinary fire either! And it's so powerful, no enemy can survive it in the San Fransokyo Universe! Plus, it's unextinguishable. So in other words it can't be put out!"

"We'll see about that." Shadow starts to increase the power, pushing Skylar's flames back slightly until her flames overwhelmed Skylar's, sending Skylar flying.

Skylar got back up, "Full Dragon Energy!" A fury of fire starts to rain from the sky.

Shadow raised up her other hand, red energy with a black outline, crackling, "Shield." Her smile slid from her face and she looked bored, "This is all you've got?"

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO DEFEAT YOU?!"

"A lot, actually."

Skylar activated the commlink, "BH6 Team, assemble!"

The Big Hero 6 team appeared. "Let's take her down!" Hiro said over the link.

"I agree." Gogo said as she flipped her visor down.

Shadow rolled her eyes and yawned. Baymax blinked. A vindictive smile appeared on Shadow's face, she summoned flames into her hand and blasted them at Baymax, destroying him before anyone could react. All that was left was a pile of ashes formerly known as Baymax and the rest of the team shocked. Hiro, ran forward to the ashes that were once Baymax, yelling out, "BAYMAX!"

Shadow smiled sadistically, enjoying the sound of Hiro's cries, "Die."

"You...YOU MONSTER!" Skylar yelled.

Shadow just giggled hysterically, "Why, thank you." Her face twisted into a dark expression only seen on the faces of those insane. "There's no morals restraining me anymore, I can do whatever. I. Want. Eheheh..."

Skylar's eyes turned red with fury. "Oh no…" Honey Lemon said. Wasabi completed the rest of the sentence, "...here we go again!"

"NOW, YOU WILL SUFFER!" Skylar said in a demonic voice.

"Seeing how you're powering up, I might as well, too." Shadow's irises shift to red and the pupils to blue, her armor changing as the fingers of her gauntlets become spiked, shoulders and legs covered in armor, "I highly doubt however, that it will be me who's suffering." She whispered the last words menacingly. Skylar growls, electricity crackling from her hands, yellow sparks dancing all around her. She was going to make Shadow suffer for killing Baymax.

"Electricity, huh? You have to do much better than that." Red sparks formed around Shadow's hands again and start to take on a yellow outline.

Callaghan appeared, "Now let's take care of business." He summoned his microbots. Shadow's white tinted sparks change back to red, she yawned and destroyed all the microbots in a blast of flames.

"Fool! I've received implants! I've made the microbots even stronger than before!" Callaghan yelled as the microbots rose again and formed a huge, level pillar.

Skylar glanced at Shadow, "Uh...you want to handle him? I got to take a breather."

"Hehehe, let's have a little…fun, shall we? Lightspeed!" Shadow touched the ground and dashed off, blurring, running faster than the eye could track. Callaghan cursed and felt oddly numb in the middle of his chest. He looked down, Shadow's blade was stuck all the way up to the hilt in his chest. "Much better." Callaghan could feel himself slipping away and gritted his teeth, trying to hold on long enough to do one more thing. He commanded the microbots to spear Shadow through and died, task completed.

"..." Shadow looked at the microbot spear, now rigid and frozen together as her powers tried to burn it out. She grabbed the spear and pulled it out, leaving a gaping hole through her chest.

"Holy mother of Megazon!" Fred exclaimed, watching Shadow as she appeared uninterested at the wound, only bent on shoving the spear through the dead Callaghan.

"That's it! I'm done!" Gogo said, zooming by Hiro, "DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm trying!" Hiro yelled back.

Shadow's wound started to heal, "You know if I wasn't already insane, this probably would have drove me insane by now." Shadow drawled, a malicious smile appearing on her face. Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Time to die." Shadow said darkly.

A figure approached, "SKY!"

"MIKAYLA!"

"Need some help?"

Shadow leered, "Aww, you brought a friend."

"You bet." The two nodded at each other, Mikayla made the first move, casting an ice vortex around Shadow, freezing her in place. Another figure approached.

"Uhh...who's that?" Skylar said.

"Don't know, don't care." Mikayla replied, she then prepared an ice bolt and shot it at Shadow. The figure sees the ice bolt heading towards Shadow, "SHADOW!" She screamed. She rushed forward and pushed Shadow out of the way. Shadow broke free of the ice vortex and ran to her friend, "Kurai! No! NO!" She sobbed, trying to force her healing magic into Kurai, but there was no way the wound would heal enough for her to live. She glared at Mikayla and the others, "You…"

Mikayla smirked, "Icicle Arrange!" Shadow started to shift into her demon form, while icicles formed around Mikayla.

"Oh no…" Kurai started to cough slightly then began talking again, "You...better leave...now."

"And why should I do that?" said Mikayla.

"Uhhh…." Skylar said, looking uncertain, then glanced back to her team.

"The...The...last time she went full on demon...she killed everyone…" She broke off coughing, she didn't have that much longer left, Shadow's healing was helping slightly but either way she was going to die in the end.

"What did she just say?!" Wasabi said, panicking.

Kurai continued, "...and destroyed...destroyed the surrounding area. Whi...which would...be this field and the city."

"Sky!" Hiro called out.

Skylar activated her hovtron, "Hop on!" Everyone piled on, and the Hovtron zoomed out.

Kurai kept on calling out, knowing that each word she could get out was a step closer to making sure nobody else would die today, "Even insane, the only thing...the only thing she cares about...are her friends...the people she's marked...if she marks you...it's basically her no kill list."

Hiro made Skylar turn around and drop him off, asking her to keep distracting Shadow, "And we are labeled as what to her…"

"Enemies. You...hurt me...so she will...only be bent on dest...destroying you."

Shadow kept on shooting at the Hovtron, eventually scoring a shot and damaging one of the supports and part of the engine. The Hovtron started to fall towards the city, "OH HELL NO! Dragon Wing!" A shield appeared, covering the city briefly. The damaged Hovtron crashed into the barrier and bounced off. Skylar created another shield around then to cushion their landing. Kurai died, several seconds after her final words. Shadow caught sight of them two together and reached out with her power, ...Kurai...Kurai was dead... Shadow screamed in rage.

" Uhhh... RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Skylar yelled. Everyone ran.

"You...you killed Kurai...DIE!"

"Dragon's Eye!" Skylar threw the stone up in the air, ultimate fire erupting from it. Skylar held back slightly, leaving the stone at half power."Dude! Listen! We don't want to hurt you."

"Shadow Pierce!" Shadow snarled. A bolt of black energy hit the Dragon's Eye and destroyed it. Skylar restored the Dragon's Eye again. Shadow starts shooting bolt after bolt of various energies, some of them exploding, others sparking, while she attacked Skylar. Skylar blocked every attack. "This whole thing started because of Author-chan." Shadow growled and destroyed the rest of Hovtron. "She's been too busy with her summer break that she didn't have time to update her work! OKAY! YOU WIN! DON'T KILL THE CITY OR US!"

Shadow lunged at her, "Do I look like I care?! Too bad, you're going to die soon. Any last words?"

"DRAGON FURY!" Skylar blasted Shadow at full power from the Dragon's Eye. Shadow blocked it, but was pushed back slightly, leaving two furrows in the ground.

"Everyone together now!" Hiro yelled as the rest of the team prepared their power attacks.

The ghost of Kurai appeared to Skylar and she whispered to Skylar, "Hold."

Skylar nodded and called out to the rest of the team, "Hold your attacks!" Skylar asked Kurai, "Why?" Shadow stood there, watching them. They were ready to attack, yet they didn't. She wouldn't attack for now and just stood there observing them.

"The only way she will stop attacking is if you stop, right now. Let her come to you and accept whatever she does to you."

"Oh. WELL, THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT NOW!" Skylar calmed down slightly, "Sorry, freakout moment, there. And that is?"

"I can do the rest from there."

"And that's?! Can't you talk some sense into her, man?"

"I could. But it would also leave the little problem of her killing everyone in the city unsolved. Trust me this way is much better."

"She's gone berserk!"

Kurai continued, ignoring Skylar's last sentence, "Don't be afraid if she puts her blade to your throat by the way."

"Wait, you mean my throat? I don't want that!" Skylar clutched her throat in fear.

"Relax, I'll do my best to make sure you don't die in the process. And if this works out the city will be saved and you might gain an ally. Besides I'm her friend and she marked me. I'm pretty much on her no kill list, if you can get on that she'll listen to you no matter which form her state she's in.

"Uh...okay… Do as she says, guys, I guess." The team relaxed slightly, but didn't drop their guard completely.

"Show her that you trust her and you aren't afraid. She's probably going to test you in some way, like holding that blade up to your throat."

"Alright." Skylar walked to Shadow, who merely gazed at her, expression unreadable. "Listen, Shadow, we have something to say...before you kill me, hear me out."

Shadow's expression morphed into a dark smirk, "Time to die." She placed her blade by Skylar's throat.

"No, WAIT! PLEASE!" Shadow paused.

"If you can take away the sword for a minute and let me talk, maybe we can work something out...please?"

Shadow considered it, "No."

"I promise we won't attack you." Shadow starts pressing her blade into Skylar's throat. Skylar tries to kick Shadow and the blade away, but they hold steady and both don't budge. She starts to press the sword down harder, leaving a line of blood.

"Shadow!" Kurai appeared in her ghostly form, the very same form that Skylar was talking to earlier. Shadow turned and saw her, "Shadow, let her go. And maybe we can have a talk about this. Please?" Shadow stopped pressing the blade into Skylar's throat. She stepped back, holding her blade at her side, loosely.

Skylar got up, "Dragon's Essence." Her throat wound created by Shadow's blade started to heal up. "So…"

"...now what?" Hiro completed the sentence. Shadow growled at him and her grip tightened on her blade. Hiro jumped back slightly.

"Now we get this solved. Shadow, mark Skylar okay? I know you two may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I'm pretty sure you guys can become friends in time." Shadow tilted her head slightly to the side and mulled it over in her head. She nodded and stepped towards Skylar, dropping her blade and letting it disappear back into the pocket dimension where she kept most of her things. Skylar was nervous but she forced herself to stay still.

Shadow pressed a finger to Skylar's forehead and said, "Mark." Light enveloped the two and when it faded, the two were left standing there in the same positions they were in before the light appeared. Shadow removed her finger and stepped back.

"So, short summary of what that means and what just happened. Shadow basically put a mark on you with her magic. It tells her that you are not to be killed and to be listened to. You can tell her to go back to her human form if you want right now. I can only get you marked, the other members of your team have to wait. They have to prove they are a friend to Shadow, first. You did by trusting her, not to kill you...sorta."

"Thank you."

"One last thing, she'll only go demonic if someone close to her dies."

"O...kayyyyyy..."

"Thanks for the tip." Gogo said.

"Which would be you now that you're marked. So don't die."

"I'll try not to...that is ...if Shadow Man doesn't get to me…"

"Oh, and she goes insane if she expands too much mana, by the way. You must have given her quite a time. That or she chose to go insane. But time pretty sure it's the former. She hates going insane."

"Sorry!" Skylar's eyes dart around nervously.

Kurai laughed, "I have to go now. The Other Side is calling me. Take care of Shadow for me."

"I'll try." Kurai smiles and fades away. Shadow stares at them, still in demon form. Skylar looked at Shadow nervously, "Uhhhh…"

"..." Shadow just stood there.

"Now what?" Honey Lemon said.

Hiro nudged Skylar, "Didn't the ghost say something about telling or asking her to go back to human form?"

Sky looked at Hiro, "Uhhh...lemme think!"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one marked."

"Wait!"

"Just ask her….before she decides to kill us all." Hiro said nervously, watching Shadow.

"Okay." Skylar walks up to Shadow but stood back a few feet., "A-am I speaking to Shadow now...?"

"I am Shadow. So yes."

"Can you hear me?"

"I have ears. Of course I can hear you."

"Al..right…" Skylar looks away and the back to Shadow, she took a deep breath and started, "Um...Shadow, can I ask you something?" Shadow nodded and she continued on, "Okay...can you give me a chance to explain myself for the sake of my team and my life about...what just happened?"

Shadow tilted her head to the side slightly, "You better make it quick before I decide to kill the other humans."

"OKAY! I guess...the whole reason why this whole fight started is because...IT'S ALL KATHERINE'S FAULT! SHE WAS SO LAZY AND NOT UPDATING HER FANFIC...that we got into a brutal fight. So if you wanna kill someone, kill her! And we'll help you!"

Hiro facepalmed, "Not what I meant."

Skylar turned to Hiro, "Then how was it supposed to be said?!"

"Can you please go back to your human form?"

"Well, if you're the brains of the team, then you do it!"

"Oh...sorry." Shadow ignored him.

"Nevermind that, she won't listen to me, it has to be you. That's what Kurai said…and um...hurry. I think she wants to kill me."

"Okay! Don't push me, gap tooth." Skylar cleared her throat, "Sorry, Shadow. I might've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I'm here to tell you something that's for real! We humbly ask you to shift back into your real human form and possibly, we can start anew. You, me, and the team. We come in peace. I promise you and no more bad blood or feuding between us! I solemnly swear on my father's grave!"

Shadow listened and came to a decision. She shifted back into her half demon form, armor disappearing, eyes changing back to blue, "I can't go back to full human yet. I used up too much mana. Your attacks are really powerful by the way."

"Oh….well, half demon is fine and thanks!" Skylar bowed, "And might I add I like your powers as well!"

Shadow smiled, "Thanks. Normally it takes a lot longer for me to expand so much energy that I fall into insanity."

"I see…"

"Ugh." Shadow groaned, feeling bruised all over, "Do you know of any place I can stay for a bit.?

"Uh...how about my place?"

"Sure, thanks!" Shadow took a look at herself, and her somewhat tattered and bloodied outfit. "Through, I better change clothes first." She snapped her fingers and new clothes appeared in place of her old ones. She summoned a small portal and pulled out a black hoodie and slipped it on.

"Sure. And just don't try and freak out my mom or sister. I'll explain what happened! They'll understand!"

"Sure." Shadow reached over and healed everyone.

"Awesomesauce!" said Fred.

Shadow wobbled slightly, feeling drained, "Ugh, probably shouldn't have done that but oh, well. Let's go?"

"So...we cool?"

"Yeah, we...cool."

"Thanks." Skylar smiled.

"No, thank you." Shadow smiled back.

"Okay! Now that's taken care of...HOW do I get Baymax back?" asked Hiro.

"Oh, you could wait a week for me to recover and I'll bring him back with a little help from Skylar's techno powers. Just make sure you take a small piece of him."

"Okay! But I don't know what Tadashi's gonna say about this when his marshmallow buddy disintegrates into a pile of ash…"

Shadow scratched her head, "Uh...sorry…"

"Don't worry, Hiro! If he gets mad, we'll deal with him together!"

"Eh...still, sorry. I can't really think that well when I'm insane."

Skylar thought for a few seconds, "Wait, can't I use my Dragon's Essence?"

"I thought that only worked on organic matter? Hmm...though it might work if I gave you some of my power and you combine your techno powers with the Dragon's Essence."

"Hmm...it just might work."

"Let's try it."

"Okay! Stand back, everyone!" The team backed up, Shadow summoned her healing sparks while Skylar summoned the Dragon's Essence. The two clasped hands, Shadow sending her power through Skylar. "Okay! Focus!" The two concentrated their powers, a bright light started to appear from Skylar's free hand, "Digital Dragon's Techno Flame Convergence!" The blast hit the ashes formerly known as Baymax and imploding into a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Baymax could be seen. The team rushed to Baymax and gave him a giant hug, "Baymax!"

Shadow sat down on the ground, "Hey, it worked...and I'm out of mana…"

"Well that was easy...oh. Wait, you're not going to go back to full demon mode, right?"

"No."

Skylar sighed, "Good, for a second there, I thought I was gonna lose it!"

"But, I'm pretty much powerless right now and stuck in demon form for the next two weeks. Don't worry, no going insane either since my mana is exhausted beyond its limits. Oh, well. Only three weeks to completely regain all my mana back."

"Okay. Well, we really owe you for bringing Baymax back!"

"No problem since I was kind of the one to destroy him in the first place… I think we should head back now."

"Same! I'm hungry!"

"It's dawn…"

"And that means…"

Shadow tried to get up, and wobbled slightly, "Ugh, using my mana up is having more effect on me than I originally thought."

"Maybe we should call it a day. Let's get some rest." Everyone agreed. "Now how are we going to get back?"

Back in Authors HQ, Katherine learned of Kacie posting her chapter up in time. She felt disappointed she wouldn't have a chance to kill Kacie and of the looming deadline over her. She shook her fist at the ceiling and called out, "Ok, You get a pass this one time but after today, ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE! MARK MY WORDS, YANG!"

Kacie heard it and sighed, "You still have to finish your story, but in the meantime, tick, tock, time is counting down. And I'll come after you again if you don't finish it soon…"

* * *

 **Yeah...random things my friend and I get to when we start messaging each other, we must have spent over an hour messaging each other and generally creating a story out of it.**

 **But anyhow until next time,**

 **-Shadow**


End file.
